The Royal Challenges
by sofi kuran
Summary: Being a princess, I can handle. Talking my mother out of insane ideas, I can handle. Falling in love with Edward Cullen, not so much. Rated T


Chapter 1

BPOV

Being the princess of America isn't easy. Sure, there are pretty dresses and good food, but in the end id rather just sit in the corner and read a book. Unfortunately, that isn't an option when the woman who gave birth to you is Renee Swan, Queen of America."Mother," I said, hoping I heard wrong. My fingers ran through my straight light brown hair out of habit. "What did you say?" The woman looked at me with her wide, bright hazel like eyes with excitement, while the rest of her pale, thin figure nearly bounced with joy. The bottom of her elegant white dress trampled by her black heels.

"Isabella darling, I'm hosting a school, right here in the palace. Oh aren't you excited?" I looked at her as if she had just told me that pigs had started to fly. My dark brown eyes inherited by my father were wide with both amusement and skeptcity. What was she thinking? A school? Here in America's royal palace? This is why I need father to never be away for longer than a week. Anytime that time limit is not followed, mother comes up with some insane idea. Last time, it was going shark hunting. I love her to death, but I think she may drive me to an early death. I have too much of father in me, as I also inherited his rationality along with his eye color. My elder brother Elijah on the other hand, is the perfect blend of our parents. He has mother's adventurous spirit, but like father, knows when to draw the line. A perfect heir to the throne.

Too bad he gave it up.

Once Elijah had married his lovely wife Hannah Deveroux, now Swan, of West Lune in the UK, he had denied the thrown that King Charles had offered him, making me the next holder of the throne. Needless to say, Mother and Father were both shocked, but respected his decision. Anyways, we had just returned from the family vacation in Italy. By 'we' I mean mother and myself as Elijah and Father got called away to Germany for some political reasons. Which brings me to this moment. Mother had suggested a stroll in the gardens and I, of course agreed as the gardens were the one of my weaknesses. The scent of this area alone could lure me here for years on end. But then she brought this ludicrous idea out of nowhere that she host a school at the palace. I admit, it is a rather large dwelling, but to put a hundred or so students here? Mother may be the queen, but even she can't be able to do that. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the seet aroma of the hundreds of roses in the royal garden that stretched on for miles.

"And have you confirmed this with father?" I asked, humoring her. Father may be completely in love with mother, but he knows when to hold his ground.

"Oh details, details. I will be sure to inform him when he arrives from Germany with your brother. Oh Elijah and Charles will be most pleased when they come home wont they?" More like Elijah will fly to Britain and hide in the safety of his home with his wife and children while father turns to me for help.

"Mother," I started "Please, think this through. A school? Of hundreds of children at the palce? Its proposterous!" I pleaded her to see reason. My semi formal lavender dress was blowing in nearly all directions because of the wind that had just picked up.

" Bella, darling, it's for a good cause! It's a small little portion of the school I'm taking. They are all you're age, 17 or somewhere there. Only 80 students of the graduating class. They all live in this-" she paused for a second, coming up with the appropriate word "- charming little town in Forks, Washington and wouldn't it be grand if they spent their junior year in a palace? Think of all the dreams that are coming true! All those young men and women can finally live the life of a royal". The way mother spoke of this, a person would think she's ending world hunger.

"Mother" I said in a warning tone, but I was hesitant. All my age? Perhaps I could finally meet a person that doesn't think a trip to Europe is boring. All of my 'friends' are stuck up brats. I want to meet someone with morals. Someone who isn't afraid of being seen in the same outfit twice in one year. "I - as, as long as father and Elijah are alright with this I don't see the harm..." I trailed on, unsure of what to say. Mother squealed and hugged me.

"Oh Bella I knew you would come around. Now to start preparations..." I half- heartedly smiled at mother's eagerness. What a crazy year this will be.

A/N - So what did you guys think? Any sugestions? Feel free to review.

Until next time,

Sofi Kuran


End file.
